Akuruku Day: Roxas's little adventures
by BlackRoseNinja
Summary: This was made in the spirit of Akuruku Day but... things get a little wild and crazy when Roxas goes out for a while...  Axel isnt very happy


"Why won't this huge ass heartless die! I've hit it at least a hundred times and used blizzard on it! God damnit Demyx! Will you get off your f***ing ass long enough to help me kill this thing?"

"Oh Roxas," Demyx sighed, "when will you learn I dont want to help you, that requires effort on my part."

"Well Axel never has any issues helping me when I want it," Roxas said in a seductive way as he got a little closer to Demyx.

"Back the f*** off! I would never have anything to do with anything Axel touched... Or stuck anything into but that's none of my business, I like chicks, speaking of which, chicken sounds good I'm gonna get some. See ya later Roxas!"

"Shit..." Roxas said as he looked up at the heartless he was trying to fight. He took a lot of hits in that battle. Roxas loved Twilight town at one point, when he was with his friends. But not now. Not when everything he knew once was destroyed by heartless. He knew he had to do something, and that was to find go back to the organizations head quarters and snuggle up with his butt buddy and do what they loved on the weekends... Which were a few unmentionable things...

A few hours later Roxas had some serious fun he thought as he emerged from the covers. "hey thanks Zexion, or should I say Sexion," Roxas said with a wink. Zexi giggled a little.

"Anytime Roxas, I know you and Axel have been together a while but it's great to experiment, but now I must go touch Demyx a little bit, you know how he gets when I don't go give him a little sugar once in a while." Zexion got up and was dressing when there was a knock on the door... They both knew immediately, "Axel!" they said together, Roxas hid in the back closest and hoped to god that Axel had no idea what he had been doing.

"Hey Zexion," Axel said with a yawn, "could you turn down your porn? I know you like it rough but can you please not have it up so loud that the f***ing people in china hear that? How realistic can porn get anyway?"

"More real then you think Axel." Zexion talked Axel into go searching for Demyx for him and said he would send Roxas his way if he ran into him. After the door was shut and they were both dress, Zexion turned to Roxas, "oh yeah Roxas," he said with a completely straight face, "Axel is looking for you, you should go find him. I think he has some things he wants to talk to you about." Roxas was confused cause well, Zexi knew Roxas had been in the closet (hee hee double meaning!) the whole time (killed the double meaning) and heard everything that they had said. Roxas just walked out of the room making sure his hair wasn't screwed up before stepping out of the door.

Roxas found Axel but Axel wasn't pleased. He had been suspicious for a long time and still is thinking Roxas is cheating on him. But he doesn't quite know with who yet.

"You cheated on me didn't you! When you were on your mission with Demyx! I knew it! You spent a long time on your mission and I know you're cheating!" Axel wasn't gonna let it go. This was the 5th time this week he had accused Roxas of cheating with one of their co workers.

"Ok point one, Demyx is not even close to being my type, everyone knows that! But he would never wanna be touched by anyone but Luxord or Zexion. I don't know where you get all these completely strange ideas from!" Roxas said in retort. But it was the truth.

"Maybe all these damn Fanfics! People always pair you up with someone other then me! It makes me sad and I cry for hours while your off in Twilight Town or maybe even Halloweentown! But It doesn't matter what the location is, there is always a barrel or something you can do it in. You can even just start groping or making out if you're standing in a train station!" Axel started to tear up but Roxas sat down next to him and took his hand, and whispered, "wanna play a game?" in a very seductive tone. Axel looked up and knew what was gonna happen... I think you all can guess but to just sum it all up, they started by making out and it just more and more horny till they both had boners... Now just let your imaginations run wild cause they really like it rough and naughty.

The next morning they both were sore and walked awkwardly out of Axel's room (Roxas spent the night there quite often) and went to get his next mission. He prayed that Demyx wouldn't be his partner. Just then he saw someone running towards him. "Roxas! Hey buddy!" speaking of the thing he didn't wanna see.

"Hey Demyx, how was your night with Zexion?" Roxas said with a gloomy expression. He just knew Demyx was his partner.

"Great," he said as he giggled, "but I have some exciting news! We get the day off! We can do what ever you want buddy! So where to?"

"Well I don't wanna break down your joy filled face," he actually was excited to make Demyx really sad, "Axel has been giving me shit about not spending a lot of time with him so I think I'm gonna spend the day with him, bye Demyx." truth was, Roxas wasn't gonna go see Axel, he was gonna go see someone, some one very sexual and had nothing bad intentions for Roxas's little visit, "why hello Xemnas, or should I say sex man." Roxas said with a little smirk. Sex man wasnt really wearing much... At all.

Any way you might not want to hear anymore so, Zexion and Demyx were spending the day watching old movies and snuggling. Demyx's fave activity for afternoons when there wasn't any missions. Zexion didn't like it so much, he was a little more horny then the rest of the organization, well besides Roxas.

What Roxas didn't know at this point in his day was that Axel happened to watch him go into Xemnas's room and heard the first part of what was going on. Axel had by now retreated to his room and was crying pretty violently.

A few hours later Roxas returned. "hey babe," he said as he walked into Axel's room.

"Don't even f***ing call me that you cheating ass hole!" Axel half yelled and half sobbed. He couldn't believe what had just happened and still didn't want to believe it.

"what's wrong? Did the mission run late? I thought we didn't take as long as usual, I hurried back as fast as possible." Roxas said practically ready to lie to any thing Axel said about cheating.

"Guess what, I ran into Demyx on my way to get some breakfast, yeah the mission was canceled! So don't bull shit me! I know you were with Xemnas! Or should I call him sex man like you do! I don't want to hear any of your lies Roxas! I thought you actually loved me! I know sure as hell I love you but you can't do this kind of thing to me and think I'm gonna just let you go off with an appology!" Axel was tearing up now. He couldnt stop the tears unfortunately.

"Axel..." Roxas thought he was prepared for anything. But not anything like this. Axel had caught him. There was no denying what had happened. He had done it to many times to be able to stop Axel from knowing the truth about his extended missions and his faked missions. Roxas was done. He had just lost the only person he wanted to be with forever. He loved 2 people truly. Zexion and Axel. But Axel was the only one he wanted to be with. He just didn't know it yet. "alright Axel, what ever you want but you'll come crawling back. You're dumping me, sad day," Roxas did the whole finger for tear thing to mock Axel and to hide his own tear, "but you will regret walking out on me."

"Roxas, I'm not the one walking out. This is my damn room! I'm kicking you out. You just hurt your love and yourself in the end. You are out so get the hell out of my room!" Roxas left with his head down. He couldn't think about Axel right now. He had to go talk to Demyx about their next mission in some strange land called Italy.

"Demyx, are we going on the mission to the land Italy, what the hell is Italy anyway? Is it some sort of odd world where everyone is calm and serene, do they just sit and drink martinis all day?" Roxas said with a high level of curiosity.

"I don't know, I'm just as curious as you are." Demyx said.

The next day they were sent out to the mysterious world of Italy. What they don't know is that their little assumption of this place was so off that Demyx... Well Demyx wanted to stay cause everyone looked like they were having such a good time and of course he wanted to join in, Roxas how ever didn't think one heartless was gonna be here. But maybe if there was a heartless it was some douche bag, who obviously didn't live around here, and he was going around calling himself America. He was munching down some sort of food that looked like it had meat in it but it wasn't the most appetizing looking sandwich. "hey! Who the hell are you?" the douche asked Roxas and Demyx, "and why are you wearing dark black cloaks in the summer? Wait a minute I know! Your rapists!" America gasped.

"Well I'm Demyx, and this is my co worker Roxas. And no we are not rapists we came to party!" and Demyx ripped off his cloak only to reveal shorts and a t shirt.

"What the hell Demyx? Where did you get those clothes? And where can I get some?" Roxas asked, confused on how he managed to get those into the organization.

"Well when you went to take a piss I walked over to that store over there." Demyx pointed to this little Italian place that looked like it sold more stripper clothes then anything.

"Are you sure? It looks like a girls shop."

"Next door to that shop." said Demyx with an eye roll. Roxas saw the store next door and agreed it did have some cool looking clothes.

Roxas, after he was changed followed America to get some food cause he was kind of hungry.

"Here it is! The best burger place in Italy," America looked over to his right and saw a little guy with brown hair that had a random curl, for some really weird reason his eyes were closed. "speaking of Italy."

"PASTAAAAAAA!" said this little weird looking guy. (how does he see anyway?)

"Hi there Italy," America said a little deflated.

"Who would like a little bit a pasta? And maybe get a little bit a love from some a pretty ladies right over there?" Italy said.

"What the hell did he... Or ummm she? Or ummm this person say?" Demyx whispered to Roxas.

"I honestly don't know, and I think it's a he Demyx, just so you know." Roxas said who was equally confused. And he couldn't seem to figure out was wrong with the people around here. They seemed harmless but you could never be sure if one was a heartless. It depends on if it is trying to eat you or not.

"So ummm Italy. Is there anything wrong with this town or whatever you call it?" Roxas asked wanting to get it over with.

"..." this kept going. Roxas thought the little dudes brain was gonna explode, which would suck cause he would probably have to clean it up. "nope. Nothing wrong, would you like to try a little bit a pasta?" Italy held out a big bowl of something that looked like slippery string.

"Uh no, I think we should be heading back, right Demyx?"

"Uhhhh right we should be heading back, our boss will flip a bitch if we don't get back soon." Demyx replied, kinda disappointed.

"But you gotta stay for the party guys!" America said like it was a predetermined thing. But he also pointed to a huge place that was covered in lights. There also were girls. Lots of girls, they were all grinding on guys, people were taking shots and dancing and music was blasting. It looked like they were having a great time. Demyx of course would want to go and it would be really bad if Roxas went back to HQ without him so. What the hell, Roxas decided to stay with Demyx.

The next morning...

Roxas was in some room and he didn't remember being in this bed. And who was this naked chick laying next to him? Holy shit! Where was Demyx! Roxas sprang up but realized... Where were his pants? The girl started to wake up.

"Hey Roxas," she said in a seductive tone, "why don't you get back in bed? Demyx is in the next room over if you're wondering. And you look like you're looking for your clothes... You kinda left your pants at the party, but your boxers are on my dresser. Come on Roxas, before you have to go home to Axel." she seemed to really want him. He just had a few questions he decided to ignore. Like how did she know about Axel, and how did he get there, and who the hell was she? Oh well he thought and he crawled back into bed.

Later that day...

"ROXAS!" Demyx came in screaming, "we gotta get back! Like now! Kairi showed up at the castle!"

"Oh f***!" Roxas said, "I'm sorry, I gotta go," he turned to the girl.

"Ok," she said but seemed a little sad. Roxas didn't know why but he felt the need to kiss her. So he did with so much passion he thought that it was Axel. When they finally parted Demyx had already moved out side to wait for him. "will you come back?" she looked up to him and asked.

"I'm not sure, it depends on if my boss sends us back here. But if I do, I'll make sure to find you. I'm horrible with names so what is it again?"

"My name is Ally." she looked hopeful. Like she knew he would come back for her. Roxas gave her another quick peck and ran out the door.

Him and Demyx got back and Kairi had already been tied to a chair. "let me out of here! I just have questions! Please get me out of here!" she looked distressed like she was gonna burst into tears if someone didn't get her out of there.

"Well Kairi, it will be up to my ex over there if you will be let go, I would usually do it but I wanna see if he makes the right decision for once, or if he will be his little man whore self." Axel wasn't going to forgive him easily.

"Let her go!" for some reason Roxas felt like he had to protect her, he felt like he knew her and like he had been close to her. Maybe it was one of those past life things.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered, "you look like Sora, you even talk like him. But Sora had brown hair, you have blonde." she smiled and he had a weird flashback, he was staring at her and they were on the beach. He looked down to see their hands entertwined. He looked back her face. She had a smile that could have made the whole world smile. A sickening scream brought him back to the real world. Axel has using some sort of fire spell that doesn't physically hurt a person, but it makes you feel like you're being burned alive.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, "stop it! You're gonna hurt her cause I remind her of someone? What the f*** is wrong with you!" Axel stopped, Kairi looked like she was going to pass out.

"I'm sorry Roxas I guess you're right, she didn't do anything wrong, except break into the organization headquarters!" he looked at her. She looked weak but he looked like he was going to kill her. But Roxas wouldn't allow it, he got between them. Talked some sense into Axel. And he release Kairi. She didn't have the strength to hold herself up. As soon as she tried to stand up she crumbled to the ground. And that's when she appeared. The 14th member. Xion. She came in to the room and said, "let me take her to my room, she can regain her strength there, then we will take her to twilight town. I'm sure she will be able to find her way back to where ever she came from if she is in twilight town." Xion got help from Zexion to get Kairi into Xion's room. The whole room cleared out except for Demyx and Roxas.

"You know that girl, Allie, the one you did it with in Italy? She is a part of Axel. She has some of his memories." Demyx told him before walking out of the room leaving Roxas alone.

"that's why I felt such a bond with her, that's why I felt like I was kissing Axel, and not some random girl, that can also explain why axel is so feminine. She wasn't a complete stranger to me. I know half of her." right then Roxas felt the need to go make things right with Axel. He needed his little butt buddy. Of course he would also go back to Sexi Zexi after he made things right with Axel, but he would keep that part to himself.

Later that night...

"Oh Roxas, that was amazing, I'm so glad you admitted you were wrong." Axel turned the other way and went to sleep. Roxas snuck out and went to Zexion's room.

But Axel also got up. But he left the HQ and made his way to Italy. (not just the world Italy but also the little guy named italy). "that was as good as a little bit a girls and pasta!" he shrieked as Axel pulled his curl.

The next morning...

Axel and Roxas were back together, happily cheating on eachother without the other knowing and making out in Axel's room without the others knowing.

They were the perfect disasters.

HAPPY AKURUKU DAY! the whole organization spent the day reading Fanfics and watching Axel and Roxas basically eating eachothers faces off. What a great day for the organization.


End file.
